The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Medical lamps of this type are generally known and have to be flexibly adjustable during a medical examination or a medical intervention in order to ensure an optimum illumination. Furthermore, hygiene plays a decisive role with lamps of this type, i.e. the lamps must be light and easy to clean, on the one hand. On the other hand, it is desirable for the lamps to be optimized with respect to flow engineering, in particular when they are operated under a supply air ceiling which generates a laminar air flow to suppress particle or germ introduction in the region of the operating position.